Découvrir Will
by Eila Lupin
Summary: Connor en apprend plus sur Will, et lorsque ce dernier se tue à la tâche, les sentiments des deux médecins sont révélés.
1. Chapter 1

Connor ne s'attendait pas à être attiré par quelqu'un dès son premier jour au Med encore moins par un de ses collègues encore moins par le seul qui s'opposait franchement à lui. Mais les faits étaient là : Connor Rhodes était attiré par le Dr. Halstead.

D'autres médecins –le Dr. Zanetti pour ne citer qu'elle- avaient tenté des approches plus ou moins subtiles dans sa direction, mais il avait toujours tout refusé. Will, ce p***** de rouquin, ne sortait pas de sa tête ! Il n'arrivait même plus à s'imaginer dans une relation quelconque, si ce n'était pas avec lui ! Il aurait pu lui demander de sortir, lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, ce genre de choses, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Ce qui était complètement idiot n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer Maggie, qui l'avait grillé en à peine quelques semaines. Le chirurgien ne voulait même pas savoir qui d'autres aux urgences pouvait être au courant de sa pathétique situation…

Aujourd'hui, Connor était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Une jeune femme –une prostituée pour être précis- c'était présenté il y a une petite heure aux urgences et avait demandé à voir le Dr. Halstead. On voyait qu'elle était malade au premier coup d'œil –pas besoin de 10 ans de médecine pour ça- mais avait refusé que tout autre médecin que Will l'examine. Et maintenant –Connor les voyait à travers les grands vitres des salles d'examens- son collègue et cette fameuse Jessica plaisantaient amicalement, comme s'ils se connaissaient _très_ bien.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, lui lança Maggie en posant une pile de dossiers à côté de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, maugréa le médecin en re-signant pour la énième fois la même feuille.

-Elle n'est pas laide, plaisanta l'infirmière qui profitait pleinement de la situation.

Le regard que lui lança le chirurgien aurait pu tuer. Maggie éclata de rire.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir tellement jaloux un jour !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

2 aides-soignantes qui passaient à côté d'eux se retournèrent sur son éclat de voix.

-Je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux, siffla Connor sur un ton plus bas. Ce n'est pas comme si… comme si…

-Comme si quoi ? dit Maggie avec un sourire malicieux.

Le médecin soupira, frustré.

-C'est ridicule.

Maggie sourit gentiment, avant de se rapprocher de lui, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage.

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, Jessica est venu ici après avoir été violenté par un de ses clients. Mais comme elle n'a pas de couverture santé, elle n'a pas osé rentrer. Le quart de Will venait de finir, et il est tombé sur elle en partant. Il a réussi à la convaincre de le laisser l'examiner, gratuitement. C'est comme ça que tout à commencer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Jessica a demandé à Will s'il pouvait venir dans le quartier où elle travaille pour prodiguer quelques soins de premières nécessités à certaines de ses amies, qui avait aussi été amochées. Et Will a accepté.

-Attends, il n'y a pas des associations qui font ce genre de choses ?

-Si, mais aucune ne passe dans le coin où elles se trouvent. Il est jugé trop malfamé. Will ne parle pas vraiment de ça, mais je crois qu'il a aimé pouvoir offrir son aide dans un contexte autre que l'hôpital, et sans qu'il n'y ait son salaire ou sa réputation en jeu.

-Ce n'est déjà pas vraiment son genre de ce soucier de ça…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis ce jour-là Will a pris l'habitude d'aller faire une tournée dans ce quartier et propose de soins médicaux à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Connor ne put empêcher un petit sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas de Will.

-Jay lui a passé un sacré savon quand il l'a su apparemment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Connor mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Près d'une armoire à fourniture, April appela Maggie.

-D'après les forces de l'ordre, le quartier n'est pas sûr. Will ne m'a pas raconté exactement leur échange, mais Jay l'a accusé d'être complètement inconscient et de vouloir se tuer au boulot, ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez Dr. Rhodes, on m'appelle ailleurs, et vous avez vous-même des patients à voir.

C'est sur cette découverte et un clin d'œil que Maggie laissa Connor. Dans la salle d'examen, Will était en train de remplir une feuille de soin pour son amie. Il la lui remit tout en lui donnant ce qui semblait être pour Connor, de l'autre côté de la vitre, plusieurs recommandations. Le chirurgien se dépêcha de replonger le nez dans son dossier quand ils sortirent.

-Merci Will. Ça va être assez embêtant si on est toutes sur la touche en même temps, mais bon… Peut-être que certaines seront plus résistantes.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher tes espoirs, mais ça m'étonnerais. Il fait de plus en plus froid ces jours-ci, et c'est une forme de grippe plutôt contagieuse. Vu que vous travaillez toutes à l'extérieur, je ne vois pas qui pourrait passez à travers les mailles du filet.

La jeune femme –elle devait avoir à peu près leur âge estimait Connor- eut une moue déçue.

-Ca va pas aider à payer les factures ça…

Will tenta de la rassurer.

-Je passerai ce soir, je termine ma garde à 22h. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur horaire pour vous, mais plus tôt c'est détecter, plus vite le traitement peut être efficace.

-Je comprends bien… Merci encore.

Puis sur un dernier sourire et une bise sur la joue de Will, la dénommée Jessica quitta les urgences. Presque aussitôt, Will fut appelé pour un autre patient. En le regardant s'éloigner, Connor ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude en se remémorant les paroles de Maggie sur le quartier où Will avait programmé de passer sa soirée.

-Dr. Rhodes ?

L'intervention de Sarah le tira de ses pensées.

-Vous pouvez venir jeter un œil ? Je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin de l'avis d'un chirurgien pour mon patient.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive.

Connor se força à se secouer. Il devait se concentrer, on avait besoin de lui maintenant avec toutes ses capacités. Et puis, lui aussi finissait à 22h après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de proposer à Will de l'accompagner dans sa tournée de bon samaritain.


	2. Chapter 2

Evidemment, Connor avait été appelé en chirurgie moins d'une heure avant la fin de sa garde, et évidemment, il avait quitté l'hôpital bien après 22h et avait donc raté Will. Les jours suivants, les 2 médecins ne s'étaient que croisé lorsque leurs gardes se chevauchaient. Il fallut un immense carambolage sur l'un des boulevards de Chicago pour que Connor et Will se retrouvent en face à face.

Dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçu, Connor avait su que quelque chose clochait avec son collègue. Il était presque aussi pâle que les murs de l'urgence, des larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et il avait globalement la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Mais avant que Connor n'ait eu le temps de lui parler, ambulanciers et brancards avaient déboulé les uns à la suite des autres, et plus personne n'avait eu une seconde pour souffler. Heureusement, sur tous les accidentés, le carambolage n'avait fait que 2 victimes sérieuses et malheureusement 1 mort. Du coin de l'œil, le chirurgien avait aperçu des membres de l'Unité des Renseignements de Chicago, enquêtant surement sur les circonstances de l'accident.

Lorsqu'enfin il avait pu prendre une pause dans tout ce chaos, Connor s'était rendu dans la salle de repos dans l'espoir de se poser une minute et de prendre un café. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur les 2 frères Halstead en plein conversation. Jay se contenta de lui jeter un regard lorsqu'il entra, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son frère. Ce-dernier le salua un peu plus amicalement, lui donnant ainsi un nouvel aperçu de son teint de mort-vivant qui ne s'était pas arrangé avec les dernières heures.

-Tu as une tête affreuse, commenta Connor en se servant une tasse de café.

-Ah tu vois ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire depuis qu'on est arrivé, grommela Jay en fusillant son cadet du regard. Maintenant que tu as eu l'avis d'un professionnel de santé, et pas seulement d'un « simple flic », tu voudrais bien te comporter comme quelqu'un de raisonnable ?

Connor ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Qui eut cru que le lieutenant Halstead puisse être aussi paternaliste ?

-Je vais bien, merci, grogna Will, en lorgnant avec envie sur le café de Connor.

Prenant pitié de son collègue, ce-dernier retourna à la cafetière pour lui en servir un. La suite se passa dans son dos, et il ne sut pas quel mouvement Will avait tenté de faire pour se retrouver ainsi. Il entendit seulement un bruit de chute amorti, et l'exclamation de Jay.

-Will !

Se retournant vivement, Connor ne put que remercier les réflexes rapides du lieutenant. Sans eux, Will se serai étalé par terre, probablement sans connaissance. Rejoignant le duo en quelques secondes, le chirurgien constata que Will était encore conscient il semblait seulement étourdi entre les bras de son frère.

-Aide moi à l'asseoir, commanda Connor à Jay.

-Ça va, marmonna Will, pas très clairement. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre… c'est rien… ça va…

-Super convainquant, mon frère, dit Jay en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Will, regarde-moi.

Le médecin aux cheveux roux obéit à son collègue sans même une once de riposte –une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Connor effectua quelques examens de base, avant de se relever.

-Restes assis encore un peu, recommanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers son frère. Moi ou un autre médecin pourra l'examiner dès qu'il pourra se lever, et ensuite tu pourras le ramener…

-Pardon de gâcher tes projets, intervint Will faiblement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller ou que ce soit.

Et sans que Jay ou Connor ne l'ai vu venir, il prit appuie sur l'étagère derrière lui et le bras de son frère qu'il tenait toujours pour se lever. Le voyant vaciller, Connor l'attrapa aussi, l'imaginant déjà chuter à nouveau. Néanmoins après quelques secondes, il sembla assez stable sur ses pieds pour que Connor le lâche. Que Jay garde une main sur lui était compréhensible dans son cas, ça aurai semblé louche.

-Je vais bien, dit Will avec un sourire un peu flanchant.

Jay allait protester, mais son frère le prit de court.

-J'ai la grippe, c'est tout. Pas de quoi paniquer, ou m'installer dans un lit et me brancher de partout comme un de nos accidentés de la route.

-Ah me voilà rassurer ! ironisa Jay d'un ton acerbe. Parce qu'en te voyant me tomber littéralement dans les bras, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, il fallait s'inquiéter. Et donc, Doc, qu'est-ce que tu te préconises à toi-même maintenant ?

-Je finis ma garde, et…

-Certainement pas !

-Non.

Jay et Connor avaient répondu en même temps.

-Et, reprit Will en leur jetant un regard noir, dès que je peux partir, je demande un congé à Mme Goodwin.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de ce côté-là, Will se tourna vers Connor.

-On est débordé ce soir, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un médecin en moins tu ne me diras pas le contraire.

Le chirurgien retint un soupir. Son collègue avait raison, bien sûr. Mais Will n'était clairement pas en état de travailler ce soir… Cependant, ce-dernier avait visiblement décidé de se passer de son avis. Il tentait maintenant de convaincre son frère.

-Dès que ma garde est terminée, je t'appelle. Je te laisserai même squatter mon canapé si ça peut te rassurer.

Le lieutenant était toujours clairement dubitatif. Voyant qu'il n'arriverai à rien, Will décida de changer de tactique et joua le tout pour le tout.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis. Je suis un homme adulte et médecin.

-Ah bravo, très mature Will !

Avant que Will n'est pu répondre –ça partait pour être une ridicule discute fraternelle- Connor intervient.

-On a trop de patients pour pouvoir se passer d'un médecin maintenant.

Voyant que Jay – qui n'était pas d'une humeur des plus agréable, et Connor n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face au frère de Will en colère- allait s'opposer à ce qu'il venait de dire, il se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

-Mais dès que ça se calme, que ta garde soit fini ou pas, tu rentres chez toi. Et c'est non négociable. Sinon je dis à Goodwin que je tai diagnostiqué une forme très contagieuse de la peste et qu'il faut te mettre en quarantaine pour 72h.

Les 2 frères ne semblaient pas vraiment satisfaits par sa proposition. De mauvaise grâce, Will finit par céder. D'un geste vague de la main, il signifia son accord. Jay semblait encore mécontent, mais il dû se résigner.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois sûr que son frère allait bien et ne risquait pas de s'écrouler au moindre pas, Jay parti rejoindre son équipe. De son côté, Connor garda un œil sur Will tandis qu'ils retournaient travailler.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, grommela Will en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Connor préféra ne pas répondre.

-Tu as une idée de comment tu as attrapé ça ? demanda-t-il plutôt, faisant fi de la grogne de son collègue.

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules.

-Dans la rue j'imagine, la crève traîne partout en ce moment.

Le chirurgien se contenta de lui jeter un regard. A la lumière de ce que Maggie lui avait dit et de ce qu'il avait entendu entre Will et sa patiente précédemment, il se doutait plus ou moins de ce qui s'était passé.

Malgré les espérances de Connor, les urgences ne désemplirent pas durant les prochaines heures. Il aperçut Will plusieurs fois, et bien que son ami ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme, son était n'avait pas l'air d'empirer. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, le chirurgien ne se ferai pas avoir.

Peu de temps avant la fin de sa garde, Connor localisa son ami en train de remplir des papiers au poste des infirmières. Maggie était à quelques pas de lui, en train de finaliser une admission. Parfait.

-Maggie ! s'exclama Connor en s'approchant de ses collègues à grands pas. Le Dr Halstead doit partir un peu plus tôt ce soir, tu pourras finir cette paperasse pour lui ?

Le chirurgien accompagna ses paroles de son plus grand sourire. Will allait riposter quand Connor posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Un rappel de ce qu'il avait négocié avec Jay précédemment.

L'infirmière sembla comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux car elle s'empara rapidement du dossier de Will.

-Avec plaisir ! Bonne soirée Will, rentre bien.

Connor commença à entraîner son ami vers le vestiaire, sans que celui-ci ne lui oppose de réelle résistance.

-Et repose-toi ! s'exclama Maggie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Tu fais peur à voir !

Le rouquin marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, et Connor se retint de lui jeter un regard attendri.

Durant toute leur traversée des urgences, il garda la main soit sur l'épaule de Will, soit flottante à quelques centimètres de son omoplate. _Juste au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre une nouvelle fois bien sûr_.

-Ça va aller ? demanda finalement le chirurgien, avec une inquiétude sincère dans la voix, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leurs casiers.

Le Will habituel se serait moqué du souci et du sérieux de Connor, les tournant en une blague à l'heure actuelle, il se contenta d'un signe de la main peu convainquant et d'un « merci » presque soulagé. Connor resta encore quelques minutes, histoire de s'assurer que son ami réussissait à enfiler sa veste et appelait un taxi pour rentrer - _Jay aura ma tête s'il apprend que je t'ai laissé conduire dans cet état !_ \- avant de retourner au travail. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait personnellement raccompagné Will jusqu'à chez lui, mais il doutait fortement que Mme Goodwin accepte de se passer d'un même coup de 2 de ses urgentistes. De plus, il ne savait pas comment se serai perçu par Will. La dernière chose dont il est envie, notamment à cause de la fragilité de leur « amitié », c'est que son collègue pense qu'il le prenait en pitié, ou autre chose de ce genre…

POV WILL

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Will ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Il avait rapidement décidé de mettre de côté douche et repas pour s'écraser dans son lit, ou même sur son canapé, dès son arrivée. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Du moins pendant 2 heures. 2 heures absolument divines, et qui lui avaient paru n'être que 2 minutes.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira du sommeil. Encore aux ¾ endormis, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette sur sa table de chevet pour s'en emparer.

-Allo ?

-Will ?!

-Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Le médecin tenta de se secouer. La voix ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, et sa propriétaire semblait paniquée.

-C'est Cathy. Désolée de te déranger, Jessica nous a donné ton numéro en cas d'urgence, et…

Will se redressa complètement, maintenant bien réveillé.

-Cathy, oui, bien sûr. Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation au téléphone.

-Pas vraiment… je sais que tu es médecin, alors je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut être faire quelque chose parce que là…

-Cathy ! la coupa Will en prenant le ton qu'il avait à l'hôpital lorsqu'il traitait un patient en urgence avec toute une équipe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laur est complètement shootée ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a pris, ou ce qu'on lui a donné ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle dans un sale état ! Si H apprend qu'elle est venue bosser comme ça… ! Et je parle de bosser, mais elle en est même pas capable ! Ça va mal finir Will, ça va mal finir…

Elle était en train de paniquer complètement.

-Cathy ! Cathy, calme-toi ! Tu n'aideras personne dans cet état !

Tout en parlant, Will attrapait son sac de soins et remettait manteau et chaussures. Heureusement qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer avant de dormir, c'était toujours ça de gagner.

-Est-ce que Laur est toujours consciente ?

-Euh… vaguement…

-OK. Essaye de la faire rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que j'arrive d'accord ? Je serai là le plus tôt possible.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Will tenta de joindre Jay. Son frère devait être sur une affaire et son téléphone devait être éteint, parce qu'il tomba directement sur la boîte vocale. Will laissa simplement un message pour expliquer rapidement la situation Jay n'aimait pas qu'il fréquente le coin où travaillaient Jessica et ses amies, et sachant qu'il s'inquiétait déjà pour lui à cause de cette grippe, il était inutile qu'il tente de lui cacher où allait. Parce que Jay le saurait finalement, et que Will le lui cache ne ferait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude –bien inutile d'ailleurs- de son frère pour lui.

De plus, on ne savait jamais quand on allait se retrouver dans une situation délicate et avoir besoin de l'aide d'un flic, et le timing des membres de l'Unité des Renseignements était connu pour être quasi-impeccable.


End file.
